callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bal-27
The Bal-27 is a bullpup assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Campaign The Bal-27 is the main assault rifle of the Atlas Corporation; it is a starting weapon in the missions "Atlas", "Fission" and "Aftermath". In campaign, three different reloading animations are randomly used for the Bal-27, unlike in multiplayer and Exo Survival (a similar occurrence happens with the SN6). Multiplayer Similarly to the P90, the Bal-27 features a top-down loaded magazine that feeds rounds into the receiver. The Bal-27 also has the unique trait of the fire rate increasing over time, firing for 666 RPM for the first three rounds and 857 RPM for the rest of the burst. The Bal-27 is a very popular assault rifle with a decent to very high, variable rate of fire, strong damage and good range. It requires three shots to kill up close and drops off to a maximum of five shots to the body or four if headshots are involved. At longer ranges, enemies that have been damaged prior to combat will turn the Bal-27 into a 4 shot kill at a distance, or if a variant that increases damage is used. Its rate of fire accelerates after a few rounds have been shot. Sights are not mandatory either, since the Bal-27 sports clear and rather unobstructive iron sights. Reloads are, depending on the type of reload, fast to very fast. The Bal-27 kicks significantly, but firing the weapon in controlled bursts will greatly stabilize the weapon at long range. The Foregrip doesn't alleviate the recoil weakness too significantly, as a lot of the vertical kick is still present. This makes the Bal-27 very hard to use at longer ranges without extreme control, as the increased kick of the weapon will take over and make it very hard to land shots. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - 20 Kills *Hybrid Sight - 40 Kills *Auto Focus Sight - 60 Kills *Target Enhancer - 80 Kills *Thermal - 100 Kills *ACOG Scope - 120 Kills *Laser Sight - 10 Hipfire kills *Stock - 20 Hipfire kills *Tracker - 40 Hipfire kills *Foregrip - 10 Kills while aiming down the sights *Suppressor - 20 Kills while aiming down the sights *Parabolic Microphone - 30 Kills while aiming down the sights *Quickdraw Grip - 10 Headshot kills *Grenade Launcher - 3 Double kill medals with weapon *Extended Mags - 6 Double kill medals with weapon *Rapid Fire (in Exo Survival only) Supply Drop Variants *'Obsidian Steed Elite' (Damage +2, Mobility +1, Accuracy -1, Fire Rate -1, Handling -1) *'Inferno Elite' (Handling +2, Fire Rate +1, Mobility -3) *'Marksman Professional' (Integrated ACOG Scope, Accuracy +1, Fire Rate -1) *'.308 Professional' (Range +2, Accuracy -1, Handling -1) *'SPR Professional' (Accuracy +1, Magazine Capacity +3 rounds, Fire Rate -2) *'Tactical Enlisted' (Range +1, Handling -1) *'Assaulter Enlisted' (Mobility +1, Reserve Magazines -1) *'Carbon Enlisted' (Damage +1, Accuracy -1) *'Virtue Enlisted' (Accuracy +1, Damage -1) *'223' (300 kills) (Fire Rate +1, Range +1, Damage -2) *'AE' (Cosmetic difference only: Atlas-style camo) Gallery Bal-27 AW.png|The Bal-27 Bal-27 iron sights AW.png|iron sights Bal-27 AE side view AW.png|Side view of the Bal-27 AE variant. Bal-27 concept art AW.png|Concept art of the Bal-27. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Assault Rifles